The Affair
by Razial
Summary: Harry and Fleur can't stay away from one another as lust and love always draw them in, but they know it is only a matter of time before their affair becomes public knowledge and chaos will follow.
1. Chapter 1

The Affair by Razial

Beta: Hawklan

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters used in this story, they belong to J. and whoever else owns the rights to the story.

Pairing: Harry/Fleur and partial Harry/Hermione

Notes: This story will mostly follow the cannon track although with differences throughout, the major difference will be Harry and Fleur are in a secret affair that started during the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and continue on and off throughout the series. There will also be some romance between Harry and Hermione at certain points, but it is not the main pairing. The cannon pairings of Harry/Ginny and Fleur/Bill will also be used in the scenes located in the future.

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Harry and Fleur can't stay away from one another as lust and love always draw them in, but they know it is only a matter of time before their affair becomes public knowledge and chaos will follow.

Chapter 1

(Potter Manor, the Future)

Harry looked up expectantly as his floo activated. His special guest had finally arrived. He'd been waiting for an hour and a tortures hour it had been. Finally Fleur arrived in the bed room as he quickly locked down the manor to ensure they were not disturbed, he felt his heart beat quicken as he noted she was in a silk silver coloured summer dress that accented her body in ways that instantly made him hard. Their affair had been going on for years, no matter how many times they tried to end it they ended up back in each other's arms.

It had begun all the way back when he was in Hogwarts during his fourth year, during the newly reinstated Tri-Wizard Tournament. Two other schools had come to Hogwarts and it was from one of those schools he had met Fleur Delacour, a goddess like no other. He had quickly built up a friendship with the girl which was solidified by his rescue of her little sister Gabrielle during the second task of the tournament. The tasks had supposed to have been safe, but as usual in his life that was not true. Veela and Merepeople didn't get along although it wasn't wildly known by most people. They had attacked Fleur and ensured she wouldn't rescue Gabrielle, which was part of the task. They intended to sacrifice Gabrielle in some sick kind of ritual. He had interfered and been attacked as he made his way to the surface with Gabrielle and his own target Ron, from that point on he and Fleur were fast friends.

"Hello Harry," Fleur said before she grabbed him and pulled him into a deep probing kiss which he eagerly returned.

He had three hours before his wife Ginny returned with the kids and he intended to make the most of it. He had never intended to cheat on his wife, but her attitude towards him and their marriage made it so easy to give into the love and lust he felt for Fleur. Ginny loved him of that he was sure, but she was far more into the fact she had married the great 'boy who lived'. She wanted the fame and the adulation that went with being the wife of a hero. She pushed him constantly to go to parties and celebrations centered on the end of the war. She ignored his wishes to stay out of the public eye. As for Fleur he knew she never meant to cheat on her husband Bill, but like himself she could not fight the pull between them, plus she was lonely due to Bill's constant absences. He was now a very sought after curse breaker with his own firm. He was away from Fleur and their daughter almost all the time and it drove her spare, hence it made it easier for her to find love and comfort with him.

"Hello Fleur," he replied almost breathlessly as they pulled away from one another and stared into each other's eyes.

Their affair was risky and they both knew it was only a matter of time before it became public knowledge, eventually their luck would run out and their significant others would find out about them. But for now all they cared about was each other. Harry pulled her back to him and quickly captured her lips in another scorching kiss. Fleur deepened the kiss as she felt one of Harry's hands drop from her waist to her arse and give it a quick squeeze. She let out a moan of delight as he began to move her towards the wall near the king size bed of the spare bedroom they used for their trysts. As soon as they were close enough to the wall Harry pushed her against it, before she could do anything he grabbed her legs and pulled her upwards. She locked her legs around his waist as he began to kiss her once again, first on the lips and then down to her exposed neck.

She let out moans of pleasure as he began to slowly dry hump against her, the silk of her summer dress made the experience all the more exciting as did the forbidden nature of their union which she knew was wrong. But as with most people in such situations, the forbidden nature of the act made it all the sweeter to indulge in. Her affair with Harry had taught why temptation was so hard to resist. She knew it was the same with her lover. She suddenly let out a slight hiss of pain as Harry bit her on the neck, something he seemed to love doing as it marked her as his. She would have to make up another lie as to how she got the mark on her neck. Bill was quite easy to fool.

"God I missed you Fleur," Harry whispered as his left hand trailed up her naked leg and right under her dress. Fleur let out a gasp of pleasure as his hand made contact with her center.

"I missed you too Harry," Fleur responded as his fingers begin to trail over her center in foreplay. "It has been too long my love," she added as she closed her eyes and basked in the pleasure he was making her feel.

Harry just nodded his head in agreement as it had indeed been three long months since their last meeting. He went back to kissing her neck and trailed down to her collar bone. He brought his other hand up and began to massage one of her breasts through her dress. She had worn a sexy silk bra under her dress and the effect of the silk on her skin as he massaged her instantly made her nipples hard and sensitive.

"Oh god you make me feel so alive," Fleur told him as his fingers finally slipped under her silk panties and began to enter her now very wet center. She let out a throaty moan of delight as Bill had never been able to make her feel like this, not even on her wedding night. She leaned forward and managed to capture Harry in another long probing kiss. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as they deepened the kiss and kept it going until they needed to come up for air, they stared at one another as they breathed in deeply.

"I love you," Harry whispered and he meant it and Fleur knew that. It made her feel so very needed. She kissed him again before she began to strip him of his t-shirt and began to trail a line of kisses down his chest.

"I love you too Harry," Fleur told him as she stopped kissing him and faced him eye to eye.

Ensuring she had his complete attention she reached for the straps of her dress and let them slide of her shoulders, Harry's eyes drunk in every detail of her body as well as the silk undergarments she wore that made her body look even better than usual. Fleur's breasts covered in a lovely silver silk bra captured Harry's attention and he quickly reached over and began to massage both of them, tweaking her nipples as he did so. This made Fleur lean back against the wall and allow Harry to control things for now, soon Harry quickly wanted to see her breasts fully and he expertly undid her bra clasp and removed it and captured one of her nipples in his mouth.

Fleur gasped and pulled him closer to her chest as he began to suck and nibble on her breasts. She reached down between their entwined bodies and began to undo his jeans. Once she had his jeans undone she reached into them, she quickly got her hand through his boxers and took a hold of his cock.

Harry paused in his assault on her breasts and glanced up at her, he noted the smirk she shot him as she began to rub her hand up and down his cock, making him harder. She used her hold on him to turn them around so he was against the wall before she quickly pulled his jeans and boxers down. He stepped out of them as Fleur removed her knickers leaving her just as naked as him. No matter how many times he saw her naked, it always took his breath away. He watched as she went to the bed, lay down and spread her legs in clear invitation. He quickly moved in between her legs and guided his cock to her entrance and with one last glance at one another he pushed upwards and entered her. Both gasped at the contact and a few moments later Harry began to pump himself against her as hard as he could. Fleur let out moans of pleasure as she felt his cock move inside her. She reached for him and pulled him down on top of herself. With a quick twist she moved them fully onto the bed with her on top of him. She now controlled their love making and quickly took up a quick pattern of thrusting herself down onto him and felt him actually hit up against her womb. She almost wished she was not protected from getting pregnant. One of her secret fantasies was having a child with Harry. But that could never be, she only had one child and Bill refused to give her another.

Harry pulled her down closer to him so he could begin to once again suckle on her nipples and play with her breasts, this increased the pleasure Fleur was feeling. She loved being with Harry and she wondered if things would not be better if they let the truth be known. Granted it would result in a lot of hurt and anger. Hell it would probably tear their extended family apart, but maybe after all that everyone would be happier, bar Ginny and Bill. She didn't care one bit about how hurt Ginny would be as the two of them had never gotten on well. To her the red head was a little bitch with a superiority complex a mile wide. She had no idea how good a man she had in Harry. If she did she would not constantly force him into things he didn't want to do only so that she could bask in the fame of being the wife of the boy who lived. As for Bill... well he had abandoned her a long time ago in favour of his business. He never seemed to have time to spend with her or see to her needs. Thus she was not truly worried about hurting him either. The only thing that did concern her was the affect it might have on their daughter Victoire. She let out a loud moan which blanked her mind as their pace picked up as Harry turned them around so he was on top and placed her legs against his shoulders. This let him have deeper access to her center and made her almost lose control.

"Oh god," she moaned as his trusts became quicker and quicker and she knew he was nearing the end.

Harry let her legs drop back down onto the bed as he neared his climax, Fleur locked her legs around his waist once more so he would not be able to pull out when he did climax. She wanted to feel him cum inside her. A few moments later both let out cries of pleasure as they both erupted into an earth shattering climax only a few seconds apart. Harry collapsed against her side after he had cum inside her and breathed in and out deeply. Fleur curled up against him, but kept him locked inside her.

"No matter how many times we make love I always feel like it is the first time," Harry told her as he brushed his fingers down the side of her face. "I wish I had married you instead of Ginny," he admitted.

"I know Harry," Fleur responded with a soft smile as she took his hand in hers and clasped it tightly. "But we both loved other people even though we loved each other as well. We made a conscious choice not to get involved," she reminded him. "That was a mistake considering we are having an affair behind their backs," she added.

"Maybe, but if Bill had not been ignoring you almost completely for his work and had Ginny not been forcing me into things I didn't want to do in her never ending search for fame, would we be doing this?" Harry inquired.

Fleur thought about it for a few seconds before giving him an honest answer. An answer she knew they both already knew. "Yes we would. We love one another and that has not changed, even though we are married to other people," she pointed out. "We've tried to stop it, we've tried to keep away from one another and we have always failed," she stated.

A silence fell on them then as they lay together, both of their minds began to drift back into the past to their very first meeting. Fleur closed her eyes as the memories surfaced, while Harry just pulled her closer and allowed one of his hands to come to rest on her left breast making her moan a little.

+TA+

(Hogwarts Great Hall, the past)

Harry stood in between his friends Ron and Hermione as well as the rest of his year mates as the students from Beauxbatons arrived in light blue uniforms. As he watched them pass his table his eyes found themselves centered on an honest to God goddess. It was the only way he could describe her, she had beautiful long silvery-blond hair if that was possible and enticing dark blue eyes. He watched as she passed him and felt as if he was being drawn towards her. Hermione must have noted his distracted state as she elbowed him in the side making him wince. He glanced at her and noted her giving him a slight glare, shrugging his shoulders at her he went back to watching as the rest of the Beauxbatons students passed, but none of them held a candle to the silvery-blond haired goddess he had seen.

A few moments later after they had all been seated at the Ravenclaw table, Dumbledore introduced the students from Durmstrang. There were loud noises as they arrived. They appeared to be banging their sticks into the ground making sparks appear below them. All of them were wearing fur coats and had a mean appearance to them. Harry barely paid them any attention until Ron pointed out Victor Krum was among them. He remembered the name from the Quidditch world cup and so he glanced up and noted it was indeed Krum walking alongside his headmaster. The man gave him the creeps, but he was not as intimidating as the giant woman who led the Beauxbatons students, she looked like she could crush your skull with her bare hands.

After sitting back down while Dumbledore began to inform them about how the tournament would be handled, Harry couldn't stop himself from looking for the girl that had so captured his attention. He found her sitting next to Padma Patil and she was currently looking around the Great Hall and her eyes finally seemed to catch his as he found himself unable to look away in time.

Fleur Delacour was surprised when she realized the boy who was currently staring at her was none other than Harry Potter, even in France she knew the tale of the boy with the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. She cocked her head to the side wondering what he was thinking about. With an inner smile she could guess by his inability to look away what was on his mind. She had to fight to keep herself from smiling at him and possibly embarrassing him. She was used to being looked at, but this was the first time she had gotten the attention of someone famous.

"Fleur are you okay?" her little sister Gabrielle inquired from beside her, having noted her distracted look. She looked away from Harry Potter and glanced down at her sister. She nodded at her sister and went back to listening to Headmaster Dumbledore. However every now and then she would glance back at Harry and note he seemed to have difficulty concentrating on his own Headmaster.

"Harry, will you please pay attention," Hermione whispered to Harry as she noted him once again glace at the girl who had captured his attention since she made her entrance. It was kind of amusing in one sense and yet it also annoyed her, she didn't know why it annoyed her but it did.

"Sorry Hermione," Harry whispered back as he once again pulled his gaze away from the girl in question.

Hermione shook her head at him as he glanced at her before refocusing on Dumbledore. For the rest of Dumbledore's talk he managed to keep himself from looking at the French girl whose name he had yet to learn. Once the welcome feast began Harry listened to the discussions going on around him, there was an air of anticipation in his fellow students he noted. However he didn't share their excitement. This tournament sounded dangerous and if it was one thing he'd had enough of since coming to Hogwarts it was danger.

The appearance of the scarred faced former Auror Mad Eye Moody did little to lift Harry's spirits about the tournament and he wondered what kind of problems Dumbledore might be expecting if he had pulled in a retired Auror with the reputation of Alistor Moody. Finally the feast was over and they were dismissed. Ron beat a hasty retreat, but Hermione waited for Harry who found himself wandering over to the girl who had so captured his attention for most of the night. He wanted to at least get her name.

Fleur when she noted his approach paused in her own movement towards the door. Gabrielle who was behind her quickly halted as well and looked around for what had caused her sister to stop, finally locating the young boy approaching them she wondered who he was. "Hello Harry Potter," Fleur said as soon as he was in range of her, which caused Gabrielle's eyes to open wide as she realized the boy was the famous boy who lived.

"You know who I am?" Harry couldn't help but ask, having not expected people from another country to know him.

Fleur let out a gentle laugh at his honest surprise that she knew who he was. This made her wonder what kind of person he was. She half expected him to be overly confident, loud mouth and a braggart. However so far he had displayed none of that kind of attitude, maybe he had not been spoiled by his celebrity.

"But of course Harry. Your tale has reached all corners of the magical world I'm sure," Fleur assured him and was surprised when he paled at this. Again she wondered what kind of person he was.

Harry didn't want to think of just how many people knew about him, he had enough trouble with his own country always staring at him and treating him as something special. They pointed and whispered about him all the time and it drove him nuts and the idea he would get the same in other countries didn't make him feel any better about it all.

"So Harry, what did you come over for?" Fleur inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Harry fought to control himself so he didn't end up blushing and making a fool of himself. "I was wondering who you were?" Harry managed to say without stuttering. "You seem different than most people I've met and the color of your hair seems strange and unlike anything I've seen before," he added.

Fleur smiled and nodded her head in acceptance of his question. "My name is Fleur Delacour and I'm a quarter Veela, my hair color is a result of that," she explained.

Harry was surprised to say the least when Fleur explained she was quarter Veela. He recalled the full blooded Veela's at the World Cup only a few weeks before. Now he knew what to look for he could actually feel a slight pull from Fleur, it was nowhere near as intense as what he had felt at the World Cup but it was there.

"I can tell from the look in your eyes Harry that you realize what it means for me to be part Veela," Fleur noted as she noted how his eyes widened and then seemed to frown a little.

"I saw some full blooded Veela at the World Cup," Harry told her as he noted Dumbledore watching him and Fleur talk with a slight twinkle in his eyes. "They had quite the effect on me, but now I know what to look for it doesn't seem to bother me," he continued. "Then again maybe it is because you are only quarter Veela that it is not hitting me so hard," he mused with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Actually it is because I'm controlling the natural allure of the Veela. It doesn't matter if you are full, half or a quarter Veela the allure is always there," Fleur told him with an impish smile. "The only difference is a slight dip in the power of the allure. Gabrielle, my sister, is already starting to show signs of developing the allure and she is only thirteen," she added, indicating her sister who smiled and waved at Harry who returned the gesture.

"Mr. Potter it is time to return to your dormitory and allow Miss Delacour to get settled in," Professor McGonagall interrupted them before either could say anything else.

Harry glanced at his head of house who was watching them from the side with Hermione just behind her. He looked around and noted nearly everyone had gone.

"Of course Professor," Harry finally said with a nod of his head. "It was nice to meet you Fleur and you too Gabrielle," he said turning back to the two girls.

"And it was nice to meet you too Harry," Fleur responded with a small smile as she turned and once again headed out of the hall with Gabrielle following, after she gave Harry another wave.

Harry watched her go before he went and rejoined Hermione who smiled at him, actually impressed he had the nerve to approach the older girl. Dumbledore came up behind McGonagall and watched Harry and Hermione vanish.

"That was a surprise. I didn't expect Harry to embrace the point behind the tournament so quickly," Dumbledore told her.

"Potter usually ends up surprising people Albus, you know that," McGonagall responded with a smile which is rarely displayed. "He may get himself into trouble a lot, but it is usually for a good cause. He has a good heart and is a credit to his friends," she told him.

"Yes he is," Dumbledore agreed with a nod of his head. "But he is also a very private person who is not usually up to opening himself to people, that he did so with a foreign student is perplexing, unless he was caught up by her Veela allure," he speculated aloud.

"I don't think so Albus, if it is one thing I have observed about Harry is that he has a strong will and I doubt he would be tangled up in Veela allures once he knew about them," McGonagall retorted. "Maybe he just wanted to be friendly and welcome them to Hogwarts," she said as she began to leave the hall as well.

"Anything is possible I guess," Dumbledore replied to her retreating back. And yet he couldn't help but feel there was more to it. He would keep an eye on Harry as much as he could for the next week or so and see what happened in regards to Fleur Delacour.

+TA+

(Potter Manor, the future)

Harry looked down and noted Fleur had drifted off into a light sleep even though every now and then his fingers would pinch her left nipple. He leaned over and placed a small kiss on her forehead. He really wished Fleur was his wife. At the time he had gotten together with Ginny he hadn't seen Fleur for months. It seemed like he had finally found someone beside Fleur and Hermione, who ended up marrying Ron, to finally be with. She seemed to have changed from the shy obsessive young girl he had first met, but it had been a complete lie and she still mostly saw him as the boy who lived first and Harry second.

That had become clear after they had gotten married. He let out a frustrated sigh, wondering just how much more he could take from Ginny's constant attempts to use him to put herself in the limelight. Glancing at the clock on the wall he noted only an hour had passed. He glanced at Fleur again and decided not to bother waking her just yet. He allowed his mind to drift off back to the past, placing his head near Fleur's he closed his eyes and relaxed.

+TA+

(Hogwarts, Great Hall, a few days later, the past)

Harry scratched his head as he watched Dumbledore prepare for the naming of the champions who would compete in the tournament. The Goblet of Fire burned brightly behind him as he finished explain a few things to the watching students. Ron sat beside him beaming with glazed eyes. Harry shook his head knowing his friend wanted to be a part of the tournament. No matter that no one under sixteen could enter he wanted to have the fame and glory, not to mention the 1000 galleons promised to the winner.

Hermione seemed to share his assessment of the tournament was going to end up being dangerous and found Ron's desire to be a part of it foolish. Of course the red head refused to listen to either of them in that regard. He found his eyes drifting towards the Ravenclaw table and easily found Fleur Delacour watching events transpire. He knew she had placed her name into the Goblet and thus had a desire to compete. He just hoped she wouldn't come to regret that choice in the end. Fleur noted his attention and gave him a slight smile which he returned before he turned back to watch Dumbledore begin the choosing of the champions.

"First the champion for Beauxbatons will be..." Dumbledore told them all, his voice carrying all over the hall, as the Goblet spat out a wad of paper and everyone held their breath as he took hold of the piece of paper and read the name on it. "The champion will be Fleur Delacour" he announced.

There was a loud cheer from the students of all three schools as Fleur smiled as she stood up, accepted a quick hug from her sister before moving forwards to where she was indicated to go by Dumbledore. Harry felt a twinge of worry as Fleur was chosen. He just hoped his fear of how this tournament would go was wrong.

"The champion for Durmstrang," Dumbledore continued as again the Goblet spat out another piece of paper which he quickly caught. "The champion will be Victor Krum," he told the waiting crowd.

The response to this was even louder than the cheer that had gone up for Fleur, but as Krum was a world famous Quidditch star Harry was not surprised he got more of a response. Ron went mad with his applaud and Harry couldn't help but shake his head at his actions. He shared an amused glance with Hermione who was on his other side. They watched as Krum followed the actions of Fleur and vanished from the hall. Harry wondered where they were going.

"And finally the champion for Hogwarts will be..." Dumbledore went on as the final piece of paper came out and Dumbledore again caught it and this time he smiled as he read the name. "The champion will be Cedric Diggory," he stated.

Harry clapped along with the rest of the crowd as Cedric stood up with a wide grin on his face at been chosen. He didn't fault the older boy as he knew Cedric was a good guy. Last year during a Quidditch match he and Cedric had been neck to neck reaching for the Snitch, however thanks to the Dementors attacking him he had fallen off his broom and almost been killed. Cedric, not realizing what had happened, had caught the snitch at that moment and had won the match. When he did realize what had happened he had tried to get the match declared a miss match and restarted at another time. This had showed his good sportsmen ship and since then he and Cedric were on a friendly path.

"Now our champions have been chosen we must prepare them for the first task that will begin in two months' time, but before that will be the weighing of the wands," Dumbledore began to explain after Cedric had vanished, but before he could get any further the Goblet began to act funny, drawing the attention of everyone in the hall.

Harry suddenly felt a wench in his gut at this and a shiver ran down his spine. 'Oh this couldn't be good,' he thought as the Goblet spat out another piece of paper, much to the confusion of Dumbledore. Harry watched as the Headmaster grabbed the piece of paper and read the name on it, before suddenly looking around the room almost in a wild fashion. Harry had a feeling he already knew what name was on it and he put his face in his hands and shook his head in denial.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore shouted, causing an instant silence to descend on the hall. "Harry Potter," he repeated.

Harry tried to fade into the crowd he was in as well as ignore the almost poisonous look Ron sent his way. However Hermione would not allow him to back away. She gave him a worried look, but also a firm push forward. He tried to protest, but as Dumbledore repeated his name in a more demanding tone he knew he couldn't escape this. Standing up he finally moved towards the Headmaster whose eyes quickly locked onto him, every eye in the hall was locked onto him as he walked forwards and it unnerved him greatly but he kept going. Once he was at Dumbledore's side he looked up, only to see the Headmaster to hand him the piece of pare with a look he did not know how to interpret.

He glanced down and noted his name was indeed on the piece of paper. His legs kept him moving as he followed the path Fleur and the others had taken. Snape gave him a look he couldn't understand as he passed his least favourite Professor. McGonagall looked very worried as did Hagrid. It was the look on Moody's face however that sent chills down his spine. It was blank of all expression, but his eyes were locked on him as he passed. Having the fake magical eye on him gave him the creeps, he was glad to pass into the side room he had been indicated to go to by McGonagall.

+TA+

(Potter Manor, the Future)

Harry opened his eyes as he realized he had drifted off and he quickly looked at the clock again, but thankfully they still had another hour before Fleur had to leave. Wondering whether to wake Fleur or not, he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had he married this gorgeous woman who lay in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Hogwarts Great Lake, the past)

Harry stood by the Great Lake with his eyes focused mostly on the lake itself. Hermione stood beside him with her head resting on his shoulder. The night before had gone to hell after his name had popped out of the Goblet of Fire, nearly the entire school had turned on him just like in second year when everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin. Ron had been the loudest voice against him. Completely consumed by his jealously he was unable to see Harry had wanted nothing to do with the damn tournament.

"Why me?" Harry asked finally having been standing quietly for so long.

"I don't know Harry," Hermione sighed as she took her head off his shoulder. "It seems every year something happens that puts your life on the line," she pointed out.

"Not just mine," Harry argued as he glanced at her. "You and the prat are usually with me as well," he reminded her.

Hermione nodded in agreement to that point as it was true, from their first year onwards Ron and her had been with Harry on nearly all of his adventures. Granted she had missed out on the end of the second year Heir of Slytherin scare after getting herself petrified, while Ron had missed having to time travel to save Sirius last year thanks to his broken leg. Then again neither of them had been there at the end of the first and second year adventures. It had always been Harry alone who had faced the final threat who had turned out to be the Dark Lord both times.

"I have a bad feeling about this year," Hermione finally told him with a shiver. "Someone messed with the Goblet of Fire, a powerful magical artifact as well as circumvent Dumbledore's age line," she continued. "And whoever did it, I doubt they were doing it as a favour for you," she stated.

"Yeah I know," Harry responded with a heavy sigh as he turned to face his best friend. "At least I still have you on my side," he told her, earning himself a wide smile from Hermione.

"I'll always be on our side Harry," Hermione assured him as she took one of his hands in hers and began to lead him back to the castle. "Never doubt that," she told him.

+TA+  
(Potter Manor, the Future)

Harry stared at Fleur's sleeping features and smiled as he remembered how she had believed him from the start about not wanting to put his name in the Goblet. She had not judged him as everyone else had. It had taken Viktor and Cedric a bit longer to realize the truth. Fourth year was one of the worst he had suffered through and yet it was also his best, for a lot of reasons. He looked at the clockand noted that sadly only a half hour remained before Fleur would have to leave. He let out a sigh as he basked in having her in his arms as his mind drifted once more.

+TA+

(Stadium first task, the past)

Harry walked out of the tent towards the waiting Dragon, he did his best to ignore the watching crowd. He and Hermione had practiced as hard as they could on the summoning spell, he was as confident as he could be that he could summon his broom to his aide. Finally he came face to face with the hulking Horntail which roared at him. He froze for an instant which was an instant too long as the thing tried to roast him alive. He barely managed to dodge the blast in time and get into cover, his heart began to beat wildly as he leaned against the rock. He glanced back at the dragon who was now crouched over her eggs, including the golden egg which was his target. He stared into the eyes of the Horntail and he could swear the thing was glaring at him, clearly he had gotten the nastier one of the dragons which when one considered his life was probably not so strange. He tried to make a dash towards a closer rock, but the Horntail again let loose a blast of fire from its mouth. It caught some of his leg as he jumped out of the way. He let out a cry of pain as he quickly put out the fire and held his leg for a few seconds as he did his best to ignore the pain.

'Damn that thing is fast,' Harry thought as he let go of his leg and tested it. Putting too much weight on the thing hurt like a bitch, however pain was an old friend of his and it was necessary. Glancing back out from his cover he noted the Horntail was still in its crouched position, taking a deep breath he charged forward only for the Horntail to catch him off guard as it swung itself around clobbered him full on with its spiked tail. He felt a searing pain in his shoulder and side and he vaguely heard what sounded like Hermione screaming in alarm as he landed hard several feet away. He had just enough sense to roll into some nearby cover, as he felt another wave of fire cut close probably where he had just been. Harry groaned as the pain in his shoulder got worse, but he refused to let it stop him, he pushed himself back to his feet.

"Your wand Harry, your wand," he heard Hermione scream from her seat next to Neville and Ginny.

Closing his eyes he forced the pain out of his mind as he summoned his magic, and then shouted the summoning spell with as much power as he could put behind it. "Accio Firebolt," he shouted.  
He waited as calmly as he could until the Horntail unleashed another gout of fire forcing him to make a run for it, the Horntail locked onto him and tried to squat him with its tail just as he mounted one of the rocks and jumped off it, right onto his Firebolt as it finally arrived. He heard both gasps of shock and moans of annoyance as he made the jump, he quickly kicked his broom into high gear as he took off towards the nest but was forced to swerve out of the way as the dragon tried to eat him. He went high into the air when a sound that sounded like a chain breaking caught his attention. Looking back he was shocked to see the Horntail was coming right after him.

"Oh shit," he mumbled before he took off as fast he could with the Horntail right on its heels.

Hermione watched with wide eyes as Harry just skirted the stands where the Professors and judges sat, however this caused the Horntail to plough into it with its tail. Everyone gasped but thankfully it seemed no one had been hurt badly enough, although the shady reporter Rita Skeeta looked a little worse for wear. Harry twisted and turned as he tried to lose the Horntail, but surprisingly the dragon was keeping up with him, controlling his broom was difficult as his left shoulder and arm was almost numb now from the pain. He had to focus hard and grip his broom tightly with his other hand, this was the hardest race of his life and he had to win. He spun wide as the Horntail almost caught him with a wild sweep of its mouth. He turned left and then right quickly as hard as he could and then dived towards the aqueduct. Turning his head he noted the Horntail was right on his heels, damn this thing was fast. He had to time this correctly as he neared the duct, at the last second he swerved upwards and into the narrow connection part of the duct and out. The Horntail tried to stop itself but it crashed straight into the duct and led a roar of pain as it span to the ground. Harry let out a sigh of relief before he headed back to the stadium.

Hermione gripped the railings for all she was worth as she waited for Harry to return. She knew how good he was on a broom, but even she was worried about how he would get away from an actual dragon. After what felt like a year Ginny suddenly gripped her arm and began pointing up in the sky, her heart lurched in her chest as she turned to look.

"Look Hermione, there he is," Ginny screamed in delight as she finally saw the boy, she had been crushing on for years, finally return.

Hermione let out a relieved sigh as Harry flew back into the stadium with no signs of the dragon. She wondered briefly how he had managed to lose the damn thing. The crowd went wild as he grabbed the golden egg out of the nest and then moved onwards to the medical tent. Hermione quickly spun and dashed out of the stands to go check up on her friend. As she went she passed a gob smacked Ron who was staring at where Harry had been. His face seemed to cycle with anger and then relief.

She guessed he didn't know what to think now after that display. Harry had really shown some style there, but she knew he had been badly hurt. She entered into the tent at full speed to see Harry been tended to by Madam Pomfrey as Fleur sat near his bedside talking to him. She guessed Fleur was helping to keep Harry's mind off the pain

Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory sat on their own beds with only minor injuries, but both took notice of her entrance as she made her way over to Harry. Fleur also noticed her and smiled a soft smile at her as she got up and let Hermione take her place.

"How are you Harry?" she asked.

"Bloody awful thank you," Harry shot back with a grin.

"He'll be fine Miss Granger once he has some potions put into him," Pomfrey assured her, having taken note that whenever Potter ended up in her care, Hermione was not far away to ensure he was okay. "Blasted idiots, what morons thought having children fighting dragons was a good idea?" she cursed, not noticing Dumbledore arrived behind her.

Dumbledore had at least the grace to look regretful before he went back to his normal look. He moved closer as Pomfrey had Harry drink three different potions before she seemed satisfied.

"How are they Poppy?" Dumbledore inquired making the mediwitch aware of his presence.

Poppy gave him a mild glare before she responded. "They all received cuts and bruises mostly, as well as a burn here or there except for Mr. Potter," she informed him. "Mr Potter ended up with a broken arm and a rib when he got hit by the dragon's tail. How he kept going is beyond me," she told him. "He also received burns to his left leg which were a bit nastier than the others got, more than likely due to the fact the Horntail has one of the hottest fire breaths," she finished.

"I see," Dumbledore replied as he removed his spectacles for a minute and polished them before he put them back on. "I must congratulate you all on your fine performances. You've all shown bravery and skill in the face of such a dangerous challenge," he told the group. "Mr. Krum now leads the tournament having gained the most points. Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory are tied for second place and last is Miss Delacour," he informed them. "The next task will not take place for three months, but you must use that time to work out the clue which you will find in the egg you now all have," he instructed them. "Now I will leave you to rest and recover, well done again all of you," he finished before he turned and left the tent.

Harry let out a relieved sigh as he heard that the next task was not for another three months. That would give him to relax and get over having to fight a blasted dragon and almost getting killed. He let out a yawn as he began to fall asleep. Clearly Pomfrey had slipped him a sleeping potion without him noticing, not that he minded.

+TA+

(Potter Manor, the future)

Harry winced as he recalled the first task of the tournament as it had almost been his end had he not been fast enough. He still bore the scars the Horntail's tail had left on his shoulder and arm. That had been the moment when Viktor and Cedric had begun to take him seriously as a fellow champion. He smirked as he recalled sending a letter to Sirius to thank him for buying him the Firebolt. That broom had saved his life and it would not be the last time that it did so, sometimes he wondered how he would have fared had he still had his old Nimbus 2000, which had been destroyed by the Whomping Willow. Somehow no matter how good the Nimbus had been, he doubted he would have survived the Horntail. Glancing at the clock he noted it was time for Fleur to leave, he let out a groan of disappointment before he shook his lover awake.

Fleur protested a little, but soon woke up as she wasn't able to ignore Harry shaking her for long. She let out a yawn before turning in his arms to see what was up.

"You have to go Fleur. We have only ten minutes before Ginny get backs," Harry told her with a slight shake.

"Blast," Fleur growled in displeasure. "I had hoped to make love to you again before I left Harry," she admitted with an impish smile.

"I enjoy having you sleep in my arms after we make love Fleur, you know that," Harry countered as he leaned forward and kissed her softly, which she eagerly returned. "But it will have to wait till next time," he told her as he pulled away and finally got out of bed and began to get dressed.

Fleur let out a disappointed sigh before she did the same. She was very aware of Harry watching her as she got dressed again. She would rather have taken a shower first, but there was no time. She could not be here when Ginny got back to the manor with the kids. Once they were both ready, Harry led her to the floo. Kissing one another for another couple of minutes they both heard the sounds of someone approaching the door. Fleur kissed him one last time before she used the floo and vanished. Harry quickly ran back up the stairs and undressed before he cast a fresh air smell on the spare bedroom and then jumping into the shower. It wouldn't do for Ginny to smell any perfume in the house, especially if it wasn't the type she used on herself.

"Harry we're back," he heard Ginny shout as she came up the stairs just as Kreacher vanished with Harry's clothes so they could be washed. "We had a nice outing to the park and then we stopped by Diagon Alley. We ran into my parents and they want us to come over for dinner tonight," she told him.

"What for?" Harry asked her as she stood outside the shower and he was relieved she didn't open the door.

"They didn't say actually," Ginny responded with a shrug, even though he couldn't see it through the glass. "They just said it was important we turned up. Ron and Hermione are going to be there as will Bill and Fleur," she informed him.

Harry stopped washing himself and wondered why Arthur and Molly would want to see just them and the others and not the full family, a small sense of concern began to grip him. 'They couldn't know anything, could they?' he asked himself.

There could be hundreds of reasons why they might want to see them, no he suspected the Weasleys just wanted to see them for a quiet dinner which was something you wouldn't get if you brought Percy, George and Charlie and their respected others to it as well.

"I told them we'd go as we have nothing planned for tonight," Ginny told him, cutting into his troubled thoughts. "I've asked Neville and Hannah to take the kids and they were delighted to help," she added as she moved off.

Harry closed his eyes for a minute before he focused on finishing his shower and just prayed tonight would go smoothly. He also hoped he and Fleur didn't end up giving themselves away. As he got out of the shower and dried off his mind went back to the tournament again. Fourth year had really been a life changing year for him and others.

+TA+

(Hogwarts, Gryffindor Common room)

Harry lay on his bed in silence. He had gained at least some respect from his housemates after his first task performance and the rest of the school had also quietened down, even the Slytherins. He knew it wouldn't last long, nor would Ron's supposed apology. The git had come to see him after he had woken up from his enforced nap and had thankfully healed up. He had been left with some new scars, but he didn't hurt anymore. Anyway the red head had approached and stammered out a half arse apology for his actions and admitted someone must be trying to kill him. Hermione who had remained at his side watched silently, waiting to see what Harry would do. Harry hadn't had the energy to feel as angry as he had before and forgave Ron.

But he had sworn that if the prat messed up again or turned on them like he had done this time, then he would beat some sense into Ron, so much that he would never think of doing it again. He had seen the results of what a friend's betrayal could look like, and he had no plan to suffer that, nor did he plan for his friends to suffer it either. At the moment he was trying to figure out his egg clue, but he was still in the dark, deciding to go for a walk he got up and headed out towards the Great Lake.

He passed a few people in the hallways, including Hermione and Neville who quickly joined him. He also passed Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott who giggled when they saw him, much to his confusion. Maybe this peace will last a bit longer than he expected, that would be a relief.

"Any luck with the egg thing Harry?" Neville inquired as he followed his friend around the lake.

"Not really Neville," Harry admitted with a sigh. "Every time I open the damn thing all it does is screech that blasted noise at me," he told them, his tone belaying his frustration. "I've stopped doing it in front of anyone as all it does is piss them off," he added.  
"Probably a good idea," Hermione assured him with a small smile. "After all you've only just got them to stop calling you names and yelling at you," she reminded him.

"It won't last Mione," Harry shot back. Harry was the only person Hermione allowed to call her by that shortened version of her name, anyone else tried it and she cursed them.

"Hello Harry," Fleur's voice broke through his morbid thoughts and he quickly looked up to see Fleur with her little sister Gabrielle by her side.

Gabrielle gave him a quick wave as she had done when they had first met and he quickly returned it, clearly the sisters had the same idea as them as they had clearly been walking around the lake as well.

"Hey Fleur, how you doing?" Harry inquired, ignoring the looks of Hermione and Neville.

"I am okay, just taking a break from trying to crack that damn irritating egg," Fleur answered with a slight growl of irritation. "I have thrown it out of the window so many times, I've even blasted it with a couple of curses, but they must have put some protective spells around it because they did nothing to it," she added.

"I guess none of us are going to have it easy figuring out that clue then," Harry concluded. "I just can't help but wonder what they will come up with for the second task. I mean what could outdo fighting a dragon?" he asked.

"Don't ask questions like that Harry or you will invoke Murphy," Hermione warned him.

"Er…Who's Murphy?" Neville inquired with a confused look on his face.

"Muggles have a superstition called Murphy's Law," Hermione explained. "Basically it means what can go wrong will go wrong," she added. "Asking a stupid question like the one Harry just did is a good way of making it happen, or at least it seems to happen like that, hence the superstition," she finished.

"Let's just ignore I asked that and maybe Murphy will let us off easy," Harry suggested.

"We are never that lucky Harry," Hermione reminded him as they all began to walk again this time as a group.

+TA+

(Potter Manor, the future)

Harry smiled as he finished getting dressed as he remembered that particular conversation, how Hermione had been right. The first task of the tournament was only the beginning. There were far worse things waiting for them down the line. Fourth year was the year everything changed, partly for the better and partly for the worse. Redirecting his focus he decided he would have to do his best not to slip at this family meeting tonight. He wasn't ready for his affair with Fleur to come out just yet. He knew it was only a matter of time before they got busted. He had already started taking steps to ensure Ginny didn't try and take everything that was his from him in the divorce, because he knew she would try.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(The Burrow, the future)

Harry paused just outside the house which Ginny had just entered ahead of him. He was slightly nervous about this meeting, but he quickly forced himself to control those feelings and entered the house. Thankfully Ginny had been blind to his temporary pause, having been too busy greeting her mother and father who were sat in the living room. Harry quickly pasted on a happy smile as he greeted his in laws. He didn't notice any signs that he might be in any trouble. He also noted they were the first to arrive, he had a feeling this was going to be a long evening.

"Are you okay Harry?" Arthur inquired as he took note that he was somewhat more quiet than normal when he was here.

"Yes I'm fine," Harry responded quickly. "I've just had a lot of my mind recently, work and all that you know," he added swiftly to cover up his real concern.

"Yes I'm sure you've been busy in the Auror office lately with the pickup in attacks on muggle born," Arthur agreed with a sigh as Ginny and Molly entered the kitchen leaving them alone. "I have to wonder if it is someone who was a follower of Voldemort or if it is someone with a personal bias against them," he mused as he ran a hand through his now graying red hair.

"My personal thoughts are probably a little of both," Harry told him as he stood back up and paced a little. "I think whoever is doing this shared Voldemort's beliefs, but wasn't an active follower as far as I can tell, he also has a bias against Muggleborns as a whole," he explained. "But we've had no luck in finding anything that might lead us to a suspect," he added in a heavily frustrated tone.

"You'll find him Harry, of that I have no doubt," Arthur assured him with a small smile. "For all we know there is more than one of these attackers, it might be the work of a group," he pointed out. "The Ministry has done all it can to make things more equal between pureblood, halfblood and Muggleborn," he stated with a sigh. "But no matter how much things have changed, there are still some who do not like change," he finished.

"We'll find them Arthur," Harry promised as his mind focused on his work for a moment. "I promise you that," he added. "So what is the reason behind this meeting, I mean just us, Ron and Hermione and Fleur and Bill?" he inquired as carefully as he could. "Why not the others?" he added.

Arthur gave him a tired smile before he responded. "Molly has been getting a little worried about you and the others you mentioned," he explained. "She thinks all your marriages are becoming somewhat troubled," he went on. "She wants to discuss this problem with you all, the others all seem fine to her which is why they are not invited," he finished.

Harry frowned as Arthur confirmed Molly at least suspected some trouble in their marriages, but at least it seems she didn't suspect anything in particular and especially nothing going on between him and Fleur.

"I think Molly might be overstating things myself, but you know how she is when she gets a bit of steam behind her," Arthur continued, breaking into Harry's thoughts. "Best just to let her get it out of her system," he said with a chuckle.

Harry didn't respond and instead walked to the nearby window and looked out into the garden just in time to see Ron and Hermione arrive. This evening was going to be hard to get through if Mrs. Weasley was going to insist in sticking her nose in things again. He cared for the Weasley Matriarch, but she could be a right busy body when she wanted to be, in fact her actions made it clear where Ginny got her own flaws from. He looked up as Ron all but barged into the house and headed straight for the kitchen with only a quick 'hello' to him and Arthur, Hermione entered a little slower.

She looked around and quickly moved to pull him into a hug. He could feel Hermione was feeling stressed in the way she held him. It would seem the fears of Mrs. Weasley were not without merit. He wondered what was wrong between her and Ron. He knew their marriage wasn't without its problems, but he had not heard of any major problems lately. Finally after a few minutes Hermione released him and moved to greet Arthur.

"Good to see you Hermione," Arthur told her after a much quicker hug. "How have you been?" he inquired.

"Not too good lately," Hermione admitted as she sat down. "Work has me very stressed of late. The Ministry seems to want to keep putting more and more pressure on Muggleborn employees," she told them as Harry sat next to her. "Ever since Malfoy got the ear of the new Minister, things seem to be slowly changing for the worse," she went on and they could both tell by her tone she was angry about this. "I still can't believe that twit and his parents got let off after all they had done during the war," she spat.

Harry snorted his agreement, having had the same thought many a time. "They are like cockroaches Hermione, they always find a way out," he said bitterly. "They got their pardon mostly on the fact Narcissa didn't give me away after Voldemort supposedly killed me in the Forbidden Forest and they also used the fact that Draco didn't actually kill anyone during his time as Death Eater," he reminded them.

"I know, they even decided that because Lucius didn't take part in the final battle as he was too busy looking for his son they could show him leniency," Hermione continued with a shake of her head. "Even with Kingsley in office at the time, the Ministry was still making idiotic choices," she spat.

"Remember Hermione, even with so many purebloods dead the government still had many members of the old families in powerful positions," Arthur pointed out. "They did their best to stop change coming to our world, it took us years to make any head way as you well know," he added.

The trip down old history reminds Harry why he sometimes regrets working for the Ministry at all. Being an Auror was his goal after the war and he achieved that goal, but the politics of the Ministry still stank to high heaven. Even with all the changes Kingsley managed to get in during his tenure as Minster, the old families did their best to keep things in their favour. Now they had a new Minister in charge after Kingsley stepped down, clearly he'd had enough of politics. Harry tried to stay away from politics as much as he could, but he often had to attend sessions of the Wizengamot instead of his proxy.

The depressing air surrounding their discussion was quickly displaced when Fleur walked into the house with Bill close behind her. Harry could tell instantly that Fleur was as nervous about this meeting as he was. He moved to greet her in as normal a way as he could. He had to force himself to ignore his body's natural response to having her so close. He felt Fleur shudder slightly at the contact before they pulled away. He noted Bill had moved to greet his father before going straight for the kitchen as Ron had before him. Fleur greeted both Hermione and Arthur before sitting down, Harry made sure to sit across from her.

"And how are you Fleur?" Arthur inquired hoping at least one of them was not under pressure or stress from work.

"Tired, Victorie is playing up more and more," Fleur answered as she wiped at her eyes. "She is getting closer and closer to Teddy Lupin and Bill is being the over protective father, she is rebelling at his refusal to allow her to date him," she told them.

Harry shook his head having already heard about this from his godson Teddy, who didn't like Bill Weasley too much with his constant interference in his attempts to form a relationship with Victorie.

"No father wants to let his daughter leave the nest as they say Fleur," Arthur responded gently. "I had trouble letting go of Ginny when she decided to marry Harry, even after knowing him for so long it was difficult to let him in a sense take my daughter away from me," he admitted much to Harry's and Fleur's discomfort.

"That doesn't make it any easier for me to deal with," Fleur protested with a slight glare. "Bill is always at work and thus doesn't have to deal with the fall out of his choices," she told them.

Before Arthur could respond, Molly shouted out it was time for dinner. Harry gave Fleur a small glance before he turned and headed for the kitchen. Fleur let out a sigh before following as she was not looking forward to this meal. She just knew Molly was going to stick her nose in things again, the woman really needed to butt out and allow her children and their spouses to work things out on their own. Her view of Molly Weasley had never been favorable. She was a woman who didn't know when not to interfere in other people's business.

During the war she was always trying to control how much information Harry, Hermione and the others learnt. Even though it was his life mostly in the firing line, she refused to acknowledge that Harry was entitled to that information. She had never understood why Harry had not just turned around and told her to stick it when she tried to force them upstairs. Entering the kitchen she quickly sat down and hoped the evening would go fast. Harry sat down on the other side of her in between Hermione and Ginny, as he waited for his food his mind drifted.

+TA+

(Hogwarts, the past)

Harry sat in an empty classroom with his eyes closed as he tried to figure out how to find the answer to the clue in his egg. It was really doing his head in that he could not crack it. Hermione and Neville had both tried to help, but neither of them knew what the screeching noise meant, time was quickly running out. He knew Fleur was just as clueless as him, he had no idea how Krum and Cedric were doing with the damn thing as he didn't talk to them often. Now he had this blasted Yule Ball to contend with and he had to find a partner to go to the dance with. He had intended to go with Hermione, but she had already been asked much to his annoyance. He then considered asking Fleur to go. But he had chickened out at the last minute. Ron was constantly asking him for help in this regard as well.

The ball would be held in two weeks' time and then a week or two later the second task would be held, time was growing slim for him to crack the egg and find out what they planned. Giving up for the time being he headed out to find Hermione, wishing for a diversion. He found her outside on the bridge.

"How is it going with the egg?" Hermione asked as soon as she spotted him.

"Not good, it is really is beginning to piss me off," Harry replied as he leaned on the railing. He looked out across the chasm that separated most of the school to the main grounds. "I have no idea why they had to make the damn thing so difficult," he spat.

"It is supposed to be difficult Harry," Hermione pointed out with a slight grin. "That is part of what makes the tournament attractive, it is a challenge," she told him.

Before either of them could say anything else Cedric appeared with Cho Chang following close behind him, he was clearly looking for Harry as he made a beeline right for him.

"Hey Harry, may I have a word?" he inquired.

Harry nodded and moved away from Hermione who went to speak with Cho who was clearly waiting for Cedric, maybe the two had become an item. Harry wasn't up on the local gossip, it held little interest for him.

"So what's up?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to repay you for warning me about the dragons in the first task, had it not been for you I would have been barbequed," he stated with total belief. "So if you haven't worked out the egg clue yet I suggest you take it and have a bath with it," he whispered to ensure no one overheard him.

"Take a bath with it?" Harry was confused why he would need to have a bath with the damn thing.

"You'll work it out Harry I'm sure of it," Cedric responded with a grin. "Use the prefects bathroom, the password is 'responsibility' and don't forget to take the egg with you," he added before he turned and re-joined Cho and then they walked off arm in arm.

"What did he want Harry?" Hermione inquired as she re-joined him and soon noted his confused expression. "What is it, what did he say?" she asked.

Harry quickly explained what Cedric had told him in exact detail, Hermione's expression became thoughtful as they walked off towards Hagrid's. Harry didn't bother to say anything as he knew better than to interrupt Hermione when she was working on a problem, he couldn't wait for this tournament to be over.

"Maybe you have to put the egg into the water," Hermione finally said as they closed in on Hagrid's hut. "Maybe the screeching is not screeching, but another language," she continued confidently. "It is the only thing that makes sense," she stated with a nod of her head.

Harry considered her idea and had to admit that it did make sense to him, why else would Cedric tell him to take a bath with the damn thing? Well he hoped Cedric's hint would give him the result he needed, he knew warning Cedric about the dragons was the right thing to do.

+TA+

(The Burrow, the future)

Harry shook his head to shake the memory and wondered why he was thinking about fourth year so much lately, maybe it was his growing desire to finally end the charade that was his marriage. His desire to be with Fleur permanently instead on meeting for brief embraces, he let out a sigh before he began to eat his meal. There was no talking while they ate, but Harry could feel Mrs. Weasley's eyes on him at times, and Arthur had already told him she was concerned about his marriage which meant she intended to stick her nose in things. Once they had eaten they retired to the living room. Molly remained standing while the rest of them sat down.

"The reason I invited you all here is because I'm becoming very concerned about you all, worried your marriages may be failing," Mrs. Weasley jumped right into her prepared speech. "I have been hearing about problems growing between you all, arguments in front of people and you Harry I heard you walked away and left Ginny on her own during a night out and I won't have it," she continued and they all could tell she was getting herself worked up about this. "Family is everything and Arthur and myself spent a lot time raising you to understand that, granted when I said that I meant, Ron, Ginny and Bill, but you should also understand this Hermione, Harry and you too Fleur," she stated coldly. "I will not have this family made to look like a laughing stock when people get wind of all this. Whatever problems you have I want them sorted out and quickly," she ranted.

Harry noted Hermione did not look impressed by Mrs. Weasley's speech, neither did Fleur and he knew he didn't much care for it either. She had no idea what was going on with any of them, she just wanted to ensure things remained the same the way she liked them.

"Now I don't want to hear any more talk of problems between any of you, is that understood?" Mrs. Weasley demanded with a look she had long used to get her children to obey.

Ginny, Ron and Bill all fell into line as they had always done when confronted by their mother. Harry however didn't feel like been bullied into obeying anyone today and especially not Mrs. Weasley.

"No offense Mrs. Weasley, but my problems with Ginny are no one's business but mine and hers," he stated as he stood up with a glare of his own. "We have had multiple talks about what is causing those problems, but sadly Ginny doesn't seem to learn from her mistakes," he went on doing his best to keep his anger under control.

"Excuse me, my faults?" Ginny spat jumping to her feet in anger, but Harry ignored her.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Mrs. Weasley gasped in surprise as Arthur let out a groan having already suspected this meeting might go downhill fast.

"I agree with Harry," Hermione stated. "Our problems whatever they may be are not your concern Mrs. Weasley," Hermione added with a small glance at Ron who stared stonily back at her.

"But I just," Mrs. Weasley tried to say, but Harry cut her off again not willing to listen to any more.

"I would appreciate you staying out of things Mrs. Weasley and allow us to deal with them ourselves," Harry finished before he turned and stormed out of the house. The last thing he heard was Mrs. Weasley's gasp of surprise at his response. Ginny came running after him, but he didn't wait for her and vanished from the property as he apparated and headed for his favorite hiding spot.

Hermione stormed out right after Ginny with Ron hot on her heels. Ginny could see Ron was pissed and more than likely with the way Harry had spoken to their mother. Hermione vanished before Ron could pull her back. He let out a growl as Hermione ran from the argument now going on inside the house. They were not surprised to see Fleur high tail it out of the house and appareted as well. Ginny was furious with the way Harry had once again blamed her for their many problems. She was even more angry that he had done it in front of her family, turning she walked back into the house to see her mother on a right tare at the disrespect Harry had shown her. Arthur was trying to calm things down, while Bill was pacing up and down.

"Molly enough, I told you they would not appreciate you getting involved," Arthur stated as Ron re-entered still looking pissed off. "Harry and Hermione are both private people and don't like other people getting involved with their private affairs," he reminded her.

"Yes but we are family and I have the right to be worried when I hear talk of the possible failures of my children's marriages," Mrs. Weasley shot back in a huff.

"I can't believe he is still blaming me for things," Ginny hissed as she collapsed back onto the sofa.

"They have some nerve just storming out of here like that," Bill finally said with a put out look. "I told Fleur we were staying for a few hours not an hour," he added. "And mom no offense, but as far as I'm concerned my marriage is fine," he stated.

"Clearly not Bill," Mrs. Weasley shot back. "Or Fleur wouldn't have run out of here," she pointed out.

Bill growled at little as his mother pointed that out, before running a frustrated hand through his hair and sitting down next to his sister.

"Maybe we should all calm down and let things settle for a day or two," Arthur said trying to make everyone calm down. "We are going to get nowhere like this," he added.

The others reluctantly nodded their heads in agreement. Mrs. Weasley however remained in a bad mood as she was not used to people talking back to her once she had put her foot down.

+TA+

(Stonehenge)

Harry sat within the center of the great monument in meditation. He liked to come here especially when things began to get to him. He kept himself hidden from the muggle guards who kept an eye on this historic site. He could feel the ancient magic that flowed around the ancient stones and they help him find his control again. He was feeling angry, guilty and nervous after the confrontation at the Weasley's, especially as he knew he shouldn't have lost his temper so damn fast. The meeting however made him worry what would happen when the Weasley as a whole found out about his affair with Fleur. He could sense a major blow out with his family coming and he had no idea what would be left when it finally exploded.


End file.
